


aaaaand then skirts happens?

by PrussiaSheiala



Series: Mark, Jackson and Namjoon ship week! [2]
Category: GOT7, TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Basically Namjoon Mark and Jackson in skirts, Boys in Skirts, M/M, Magic girl, Star Guardians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: Mark, Jackson, and Namjoon loses a bet to Twice and ended up having to be magical girls for a week to sub in for them... basically, skirts happens.





	aaaaand then skirts happens?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of the week!

Namjoon loved his job, he really did. He was one of the 23-star guardians of combined realms, he loved everything about it! He loved his teammates, from giant Yugyeom to tiny tiny Dahyn. Who he was always afraid he would crush, even tho he knew that she could kick his ass if she wanted to.

While he didn’t love fighting, he could understand why he had to and he would do it to keep people saved. He loved his boyfriends, even if both of them were part of 'tiny town' and made Namjoon seem like he was a giant. He even loved them, even tho both needed to think more before they threw themselves into a fight.

Namjoon loved his life, he was happy.

Being a star guardian was nice, it was a good life.

But he could not lie... sometimes it got a little stale. Star guardians worked in teams of three, and every night there would be a female and a male pair out protecting the realm.

That was what lead to the bet.

Namjoon was on patrol with Jackson and Mark like he was most nights. They didn’t have ‘fixed groups’, but most people had a group they preferred. Like seeing Jungkook without Yugyeom and BamBam, yeah that wouldn’t happen, or Hoseok without Youngjae and Jimin, yeah... those things didn’t happen.

The female trio on patrol that night was Sana, Momo, and Jihyo. When they met up at the normal starting place for patrol, it only took one look at Momo to realize that she was up to no good, “what about a little bet?”

Namjoon, the leader and the most... reasonable... person on the team was about to back down from it, but he never got the chance.  The easily excitable Jackson was pushing his way forward “We are on!” a few seconds later adding, “what is the bet?”

God Namjoon wanted to smack his boyfriend at times! He agreed to a bet without even knowing what was going on! Sadly, the eager look in both Mark and Jackson’s face told Namjoon that he was not getting out of this. Damn, why did he love these people again?

“Whoever brings the most orbs back after today's shift, have to cover the other teams shift next time they have a week of shifts.” Orbs were what they gathered from the demons they killed. Depending on how strong the demon was, the more orbs they dropped. Those orbs they would then be sold as a currency, it was how they sustained themselves.

The bet was surprisingly fair to Namjoon. Both groups had a fighter, a healer and a specialist so it was fair that way! A lot more fair than he expected, he couldn’t help but wonder if something was coming. That he was getting tricked, but he couldn’t say no when he saw Mark and Jackson’s excited faces looking at him, he was the leader… he had to agree.

“Okay, you got a bet,” God why did he have such a bad feeling about this? Namjoon knew that they could do this without a doubt. The girls were amazing at their job, but they hadn’t worked together as long time as Namjoon had with Mark and Jackson. Jihyo was an amazing leader, but she didn’t have the experience in the field that Namjoon had.

Yeah, he was starting to feel better about this as they suited up in uniforms. As star guardians their uniforms were... different, well at least they weren’t wearing skirts like the girls. That was just not a good life choice while fighting! Not that the girls had a choice, the gods that gave them their magical powers decided what they would wear.

When they put on their necklace representing their powers and the god, they would magically be in their costume. There were a male and a female version for each god, and as faith would have it, Namjoon and Jihyo shared the same god and gift. Hence why they were both leaders, Jackson and Momo shared the same god, and so did Sana and Mark shared the same god.

That should have been a warning for Namjoon, but he didn’t think much about it he just decided that it was a coincident. Clearly coincident? Right?

Their shift that day was in Namjoon’s eyes; fucking horrible. With the extra push of the chance to win a bet, Mark and Jackson who were already way-way too eager to throw themselves head into a fight were even more eager.

Namjoon was the healer of their little trio and Jackson a full-on melee brute that was best when he was having physical contact with a demon. Mark was a ranged specialist, specializing in throwing dark balls of magic at people. Which any other day he had a pretty good aim with, but seemed a little too eager after the bet.

“SORRY JACKSON I WASN’T AIMING FOR YOU!”

The second time that was shouted in the first hour, Namjoon knew this was gonna be a long night. He could not say that they didn’t get a lot of work done, cause they did, they really did, but Namjoon wish that the job was done a lot less.... idiotic. It would have required a lot less healing from Namjoon’s part.

At the end of the day, they got the job done, a shit ton of orbs was gathered! Yes everybody was battered and bruised and Namjoon hadn’t a single drop of magic left in his body, but he was sure they had won.

Oh, the surprise they got when they arrived at the meeting place. Namjoon was proud to show the two small pouches of orbs, that was over double the normal amount orbs a trio would gather over a night. All he got in return was a giant shit-eating grin from Momo as she swung an entire sack of orbs onto the table “was that really all?”

Both Namjoon and Jackson was staring at the sack refusing to believe what was in front of them as Mark spoke up. “There is no way in hell you guys killed that many demons today! We would have known if that many were even presents!”

Jihyo was wearing a shit-eating grin as well as she stepped up next to her teammate. “But that was not the bet? The bet was who could bring the most to this place after our shift. No place in the bet did it say that we had to kill the demons today. It was fun seeing you guys go crazy tho.”

Namjoon wanted to dig himself into a hole and die because they were right. Nowhere in their bet had it stated the orbs had to be from today “you guys planned this didn’t you?”

“Of course we did! Thank you for covering our shift tho, we have been wanting a holiday for months!” oh they had been played.

The male star guardians went home with a pout on their face, and as they cuddled up in their shared bed together Jackson tried to cheer them up. “It can't be that bad? Yeah, we had hoped to spend some time together away from the field, but hey this is still time together? It’s nothing other than doing what we would do any other shift.”

Yeah, that turned out not to be true.

The girls weren’t done messing with them yet. So the week came, a week where the boys had off, but the girls had to work. Time to honor the bet.

As Mark, Jackson, and Namjoon dragged themselves to the meeting place, they were meet with the eager faces of the youngest star guardian trio. Jungkook, BamBam and Yugyeom all staring at the newly arrived guardians “sooo…”

Namjoon didn’t answer, he just glared at the younger daring them to mention anything about the bet. Luckily they all three shut up, but something in their stare, made Namjoon think that they might know more than they were letting on.

That turned out to be true as the door behind them were opened, and in came Jihyo. Mark scowled at her “shouldn’t you be on vacation.”

“We are leaving in a second,” she gave Namjoon 3 necklaces “but you can’t be us without our necklaces now can you!”

And that was when it hit them all. They were replacing the girls for a week. Completely replacing them required... wearing their necklaces. Which also included their uniforms that would magically be put on their body when they put said necklaces on.

They all three stared at each other “well, we should have seen this coming.” Namjoon looked back at Jihyo “does this have anything to do with the fact that Mark said he would be prettier than any girl while wearing a skirt?”

“Well, I am right in that! Not my fault they are poor losers that can’t admit it!” Mark had an almost creepy smile on his lips. Namjoon knew that his crazy ass boyfriend was actually looking forward to playing magical girl for a week.

What Jihyo didn’t know was that Mark owned multiple skirts, they were just worn in a more… sexual setting. Oh god, that was not the time for Namjoon to think about that! It was not the time for inappropriate boners thinking about Mark and skirts.

“You are not helping.” Namjoon was desperately trying to think of a way to get out of this, he was a forward-thinking guy in the 21 century! He was up for wearing a skirt in the name of fashion, he had before! but he was pretty sure that the uniform the girls dawned, was not meant for somebody measuring over 180 cm and was about as curvy as a chopstick.

Mark was pouting, “But it’s true! You said that...” Mark didn’t get to finish that sentence since Jackson, God bless that man, put his hand over Mark’s mouth stopping the older from spilling every dirty secret they had.

While Jackson himself was up for sharing everything. He did also know that if they did, they would be sleeping on the couch with a very prissy Namjoon refusing to speak to them. For some reason, Namjoon didn’t think to share everything they did in bed was a good life choice. Jackson couldn’t relate to that.

“We will honor the bet, but we aren’t happy about it.” Namjoon sighed, he knew he should have stayed in bed that morning, this was all a terrible idea.

“Speak for yourself! This is the best thing that has happened all year!” Mark grabbed the purple necklace that was similar to his normal own, this one had a more feminine design. He swiftly pulling it on after giving both of his boyfriends a wink.

The transformation took around 30 seconds, and then there in front of them in full magical star guardian dress up was Mark. Instead of his normal look, he was wearing, a purple skirt, tight figure hugging blouse, headgear, and makeup fully on point.

Mark looked great, of course, he did. He was Mark! Life wasn't fair. Then again, Namjoon could appreciate that it was his gorgeous boyfriend looking hot like that. In Namjoon’s opinion he did look much better than the girls, then again, Namjoon was gay as fuck.

Jackson was up next, he seemed surprisingly happy about what was going on. Then again it was Jackson and he did seem to have 0 shame in his body. If anything, the skirt would show off more of said body, so he might actually like this.

He seemed confident as he put on the necklace and the transformation started. 30 seconds later Jackson was standing in front of them with what Namjoon could only explain as the worlds worst attempt of a sexy smile. His skirt was reddish pink and flowing, white thigh highs were plastered to his toned legs only staying up by the magic that was somehow connected to all of this. The top was tight around his muscular upper body, shoulders were free and like Mark, he was wearing weird white arm gloves things.

There were some differences between Jackson and Mark. Mark’s hair had taken a purple color and he was wearing a floating headgear that didn’t even touch his head. Jackson was now equipped with a cat tail and ears, and his hair was rosier pinkish orange. Namjoon had never really thought about the fact that it was a thing that came with the costume. So was the light purple makeup on Mark and the rosy makeup on Jackson.

Jackson was using his phone to look himself over until he looked at Namjoon with a grin “The costume adjusted itself to us! Look room for muscles, but no boob space! It doesn’t even have boob cups! I am finding it very sexist that it has cut away the heels, I was looking forward to being tall.”

At that moment Mark seemed to notice that as well “Hey! What is that about! I wanna be tall.”

Namjoon should get new partners, and boyfriends. He did not get paid enough for this! “the gods are showing us mercy. 

They have realized that we won’t be able to do our job wearing heels, take small mercies as we get them.”

He was glaring at the last necklace, he knew what was in store now, and he was not looking forward to it. He didn’t have a choice, on with the necklace he went and the transformation started.

30 seconds later, and Namjoon was done. Gone was his normal pretty trousers and shirt. In its place was a light blue mini skirt layered with a white one under it to make it puffier, white thigh highs to match Jackson. He also had the same weird arm things with bare shoulders that the two other had. Overall, it was pretty damn weird if you asked Namjoon. It didn’t help that his normally blonde hair was now a green color.

And then came the worst part. Since the god that Namjoon and Jihyo were following was a god of healing, they were healers. Combat healers which powers could turn to damage if they needed to, but still healers. So Namjoon was now equipped with a pair of wings. The thing was, that instead of on his shoulder blades where they would be useful. They were mainly for show and around his waist INSTEAD!? And he HAD A HORN ON HIS FOREHEAD.

They all stared at him for a few moments, before Mark raised his hand as if they were in school. “I suggest we burn every outfit he owns that does not involve thigh highs.” Jackson eagerly nodded, and Namjoon somehow knew that it was not the last he would hear of this. For now, he was gonna ignore how stupid his boyfriends was… plus he could not lie, he did feel kinda comfortable.

When everybody, everybody, is the girls and the other group of male star guardians had gotten their stare in. The girls left for their holiday and the rest if they got ready to do their actual job. That was when the first challenge came, nobody had warned them about how hard flying was in a skirt.

Namjoon was awkwardly trying to hold his own skirt down, while at the same time getting the two others to do the same. All while trying to find demons to kill! Jackson seemed to give zero shits and Mark somehow managed to have his skirt flowing around him prettily like he was always meant to be like this.

The first time they landed on the ground to deal with a demon, it kinda stared at them and then pointed at Jackson whose skirt was… pulled up to say it mildly. Then started laughing. Jackson didn’t seem to take kindly to that and the next second his fist was through the laughing demon head. As he pulled out the orbs from its head, it disappeared “That is what you get for being rude!”

That was kinda how the day went on. Demons weren’t very smart, they weren’t... thinking creatures, which was one of the reasons that Namjoon was okay with killing them. They only got the most basic of thinking. It turned out that the most basic of thinking was used to make fun of guys in skirts.

The first day was hell if you asked Namjoon. 

If you asked Mark it was the best fucking thing that had ever happened! He was actually sad when he had to take off the necklace and go back to being, in his words, regularly pretty Mark, instead of magical school girl Mark.

Day two was terrible.

Trying to hide behind a tree to charge up a holy ball, Namjoon ended up getting his stupid ass wing seared! Which when he turned back into his normal form turned out to be his hip bone. Burns from demonfire is so fun when your boyfriend has this idea that your hips are just where his way to strong hand have to be during... nighttime activities.

Day three, Namjoon was done!

Not with the dress, to be honest it was starting to get better with that! HE WAS GODDAMN DONE WITH DEMONS AND THEIR COMMENTS! It was the last demon of the day that really rustled his jimmies. It looked straight at Namjoon and with a rough dumb voice asked “don’t girls only wear skirts.”

And Namjoon lost his shit, he was done with everything “YOU SEXIST PIECE OF SHIT, FASHION IS GENDERLESS! I CAN WEAR A GODDAMN SHIRT IF I GODDAMN PLEASE!” the wave of holy energy that streamed from Namjoon was enough to completely fry not just the demon, but the orbs inside it as well.

Namjoon was heaving for breath as his two boyfriends just stared at him. For a second it didn’t look like either of them knew what to say, but then Jackson managed to gather himself up and exclaimed: “That was so hot!”

Day four was better.

Namjoon only knocked his stupid horn into a tree twice, and Jackson got his tailed stomped on. All while Mark had found out that he was sexually confusing demons by yelling “SUCK ON MY BALLS” while throwing purple balls of pure magic at them.

Day five, Namjoon had come to actually like his skirt.

Yes, it was a little to short for him and he did feel that people could constantly look at his ass, which was weird cause said ass was as flat as a pancake. Jackson and Mark was fucking living for it. Jackson never got to show off his toned body in his normal costume. Which meant he was taking every chance to show as much skin as humanly possible, not that Namjoon could complain.

Mark... well... Mark was having the damn time of his life! He seemed to take joy in twirling around himself throwing magic at people while flirting with demons and his boyfriends' equal amounts, which... really was confusing to demons and very very distracting to the two guardians.

Day 6, Namjoon took it all back, skirts sucked.

Life sucked! This was horrible! Star guardians sucked! he was retiring and becoming a tavern wrench... he got his horn stuck in a tree so deep he couldn't get it out. And instead of helping him Mark and Jackson rolled around laughing for 5 minutes. It was okay, as Namjoon got revenge by going to sleep in Yoongi’s room that night.

Day 7, was actually kind of sad.

While yes this skirt was really terrible to fight in. Who thought a horn was a good idea and green hair didn’t fit him! But he had come to enjoy it the same time. As they met up with the girls to turn over the necklaces, he both felt freed and a little sad, but it was okay they learned a few things.

One, guys could look good in skirts.

Two, they needed to dye Mark’s hair deep purple, cause that shit was hot as fuck.

Three, Mark, Namjoon and Jackson made damn good magical girls.

**Author's Note:**

> And this is how they look if you are curious;
> 
>  
> 
> Day 1 - Soulmates verse  
> Day 2 - Magical Girl verse  
> Day 3 - Hanahaki  
> Day 4 - Hogwarts verse  
> Day 5 - Hybrid  
> Day 6 - Middle ages verse  
> Day 7 - Omega verse
> 
> Hope to see you guys in 24 hours!
> 
> If you want to hear more from me, see teasers for my next stories or just see me rambling over how much I wish we would all get along no matter our fandom, this is my twitter!  
> [My writing twitter](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala)


End file.
